自卑
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation for tentitoo's fanfic 'Self-Consciousness' with credit. Two months after Hiccup's victory over the Red Death he's still trying to cope with the loss of his leg. He feels self-conscious about it and is afraid it will make the people he loves go away but Astrid comes to the rescue and shows him that things aren't always bad. Hiccstrid one-shot.


希卡普坐在湖边，双手抱膝，叹了口气。无牙躺在了他的后面，用头拱了拱他。

"抱歉，伙计，我今天没有这个兴致…"他让无牙把下巴搁在了他的膝盖上。

他很高兴看到维京人和龙已经能够和平共处，一起工作，而且无牙能与他和他的父亲生活在一起，他还拯救了他的人民和红死神控制的所有的龙。看到这一切，他当然很高兴，可是他又不住地想到自己失去的腿。

自从他在战争中失去他的腿，已经过了两个月了。他根本会想不起来，因为他昏迷过去了，也许这是件好事。戈博并没有透露给他任何关于他的腿的工作细节。很明显，它被烧伤地很严重，他只好给他做截肢手术，这样他才避免了因感染而死。

希卡普试图看淡这件事，毕竟，在博克岛，你需要战斗造成的伤疤或者失去肢体才会被认为是一个真正的男人/女人。尽管如此，在那些他实在无法忍受疼痛的日子里，他发现自己连做些最简单的日常工作都很困难，在那些日子里，他没有在乎博克岛的人现在是否会尊重他，把他当作一个真正的男人看待。他只想要消除那种疼痛。

这也就是那些天中的一天，希卡普感觉自己都快要疼哭了。无牙靠近了他，在他旁边蜷缩起来，把头放在了希卡普的假肢边上，看着他。

希卡普拍了拍这只黑龙的头，伸展了一下自己的假肢。

"我估计我们现在打平了吧，诶，无牙？"他挤出了一个微笑，"这是为你的尾巴报仇吗，伙计？"

黑龙展示出了他标志性的无齿笑容。希卡普知道他能责怪他最好的朋友，如果不是他，他根本就不会活下来，但是现在这疼痛简直就是要要了他的命！

希卡普决定脱下他的假肢，感觉好了一些。他的残肢仍然很肿胀，看上去很恶心。每次看到它，希卡普的肚子都要翻江倒海一番，而无牙则似乎丝毫没有被它影响到，反而还养成了坏习惯，只要他看到了，就会去舔它。

最开始，希卡普疯狂地想到自己会不会因为这个而大病一场，但他很快发现无牙的唾液居然有治疗的特效，反而减轻了他的疼痛。不过现在，他也只会在疼痛到了无法忍受的地步的时候才会让无牙去舔。

无牙抬起头，似乎想知道自己是否被准许去舔他的残肢，希卡普率直地点了点头，躺在了他的龙的肚子上，慢慢地呼吸。他不喜欢看这个过程，无牙的舌头会让人很痒，但是很有效，希卡普可以感觉到疼痛正在消退。

"多谢…"他揉了揉无牙的肚子，他们两个就那样躺在那里，有着对方的陪伴，直到他们听到有什么东西从这茂盛的草地穿过。

"希卡普，你在那里吗？"那是亚丝翠的声音，而且声音越来越近，这比希卡普期望的快多了。

希卡普瞪大了眼睛，坐了起来，他需要把假肢给重新戴上。

"哦，看在奥丁的份上！"他小声嘟囔道，摸索着扣子，不知道为什么它们会缠在一起。他颤抖的手很明显在帮倒忙。

"希卡普？"亚丝翠又喊了一次，这回更近了。

他有些要发疯了。

"亚丝翠，我求你别过来！"他颤抖地说，由于他的紧张，他又没能把假肢给戴上。

"你还好吗？"她有些警觉，已经来到了他附近。

"求求你亚丝翠！就站在那里别动！我不想让你看到我…"他再一次没能把假肢戴上，发出了懊恼的咕哝声。

无牙察觉到了他的恐惧，用他的尾巴盖住了希卡普的腿，正好在那个女孩出现在石头后面之前。

"发生什么了，希卡普？一切都还好吗？"亚丝翠担心地问道。

"我让你别过来的…"他回答道，同时低下头，确保无牙盖住了他的腰以下的部分。"求求你亚丝翠，我一会儿就过去，我现在只需要…"

"你只需要干什么，希卡普？"她斩钉截铁地问，双手环抱在胸前，"我是不会落下你一个人的，直到你告诉我你出了什么问题。你听上去很烦恼…"

"我不想让你看到它…"希卡普放弃了，他知道他是不可能让她离开的。

"看到什么？"她看到了希卡普的表情，声音变轻柔了，开始冲他走来。"怎么了，希卡普？"

"我不想让你看见我的假肢，行了吗？"他冲亚丝翠喊道，终于放弃了抵抗，任泪水流了下来。"这实在是太恶心了，而且疼得像在地狱一样，每次我看到它，我就想吐。"亚丝翠张开嘴，想说些什么，但是又没有，让他说完，"这实在是太痛苦了，我只好脱下假肢，但是然后我听到你叫我，我就吓坏了，因为我不想让你看到它，但是这个愚蠢的扣带卡住了…"他的声音逐渐减小，直到消失。

"你为什么不想让我看到它？"她平静地用柔和的声音问，走到了希卡普身边。

"我不想让你看到它，感觉到我现在的感觉…恶心…"希卡普承认了。

"为什么我要为看到你的样子而感到恶心呢？"亚丝翠靠了过来，用手温柔地擦干他的眼泪。

"因—因为！那实在是太恶心了，我就…"希卡普摇了摇头，找不到合适的词。

"如果你不想让我看见它，那我就尊重你的期望。"亚丝翠看着他的眼睛，羞涩地笑道。

希卡普尴尬地点了点头。他信任亚丝翠，但是他不想冒着让她疏远自己的风险。他很确定她这一生里见过的假肢只有戈博和他造的那些。在他完全治愈之前，他是不会让她看的。

"也许换个时间…"他最后说。

亚丝翠有一瞬间皱了皱眉，但她很快就把这个表情抹去了，她点了点头表示同意，站起身。

"别着急。"她笑着回答，从她出现的地方又离开了。

希卡普放松地叹了口气，然后他成功地把扣带解开了，重新戴上他的价值。无牙帮他站了起来。痛苦几乎已经消失了，与几个钟头前比起来他已经好多了。

"我搞定了，亚丝翠。"他冲四周喊着，发现她在藏身处的入口处。

这个地方就是他认识无牙的地方，不久后他还发现这也是当亚丝翠心情不好的时候她会来的地方。很快，这里就变成了他们的秘密据点，他们会花些时间在一起，或者只是逃避那些烦心的事情。

"需要我载你一程吗，还是你自己回去？"希卡普问她。

"事实上，我想走回村子。我们应该在毁灭性的冬天到来之前享受冬天，"她建议到，"除非你的腿还很疼…"

"我没事的，"他自信地说，"无牙过来吧，我们要走回去了。"

黑龙兴奋地拍了拍翅膀，跑到了他们前面，爬上了最近的一棵树，开始从一棵树调到另一棵树上。他们保持了一会儿沉寂，但是这一点也不尴尬，他们在一起的大部分时间也是保持沉寂的，他们只是在享受对方的存在。他们肩并肩地走路，他们虽然有些害羞，不敢手握手，但亚丝翠最后认为自己实在是等够了，握上了希卡普的手。

希卡普露出了微笑，轻轻地捏了捏她的手。

"只是想让你知道，希卡普…"亚丝翠打破了沉寂，"我从未觉得你哪里恶心过。"

希卡普不安地咬了咬下嘴唇。

"亚丝翠…这不像伤疤，你知道吗？"他告诉她。

"我很清楚这一点。而且我也很清楚，不管你怎么样，我都会喜欢你，"她坚持道，"因此，如果你一条腿短了一截我也不会在乎的。"

"也许你不在乎，但是我在乎。作为一个维京人，我是个失败者而我的腿让我变成了一个更失败的失败者。现在我是原来的两倍蠢了。"

亚丝翠狠狠地打了一下他的胳膊。

"嗷！亚丝翠，这是为什么？"希卡普抗议道。

"谁叫你这么悲观的！"亚丝翠吵道，"你总是能看到别人最好的一面，那你为什么就不能看到自己最好的一面呢？"

"因为！"他生气地翻了个白眼，回答道。这是他现在最不想讨论的事情。

"哇，希卡普，你的话真引人深思…"她挖苦地说。

希卡普哼了一声，松开了手，决定把无牙找回来，飞离这里。他现在处于艰难的时刻，不但是因为他的腿的失去，还因为亚丝翠作为一个他急需的全面的（女）朋友还差得远着呢。为什么她就不能给他一个面子呢？

"无牙！回来伙计！"他喊道。

"希卡普，求求你，等会儿！"她在后面追赶他，并轻松追上了。"我不是故意让你难过的…"

无牙的头重不远处的树梢上冒了出来，等着他新的指示，但是希卡普让他再等一会儿。

"呵，不过你做到了，亚丝翠，而且我实在是不想再听你不停地指出我的缺点了。"

"我指出这些事情并不代表批评。这是事实，希卡普，你总是能看到别人最好的一面，然后你贬低自己和自己的才能。这让我很伤心…因为你不能看到其他人看到的东西。"她解释道。

希卡普低下头，心不在焉地卷着他绿色衬衫的卷边。亚丝翠抬起他的下巴，强迫他看她的眼睛。

"看在雷神的份上！你打败了红死神，你是第一个骑龙的维京人，而且你居然还设法改变了你父亲关于龙的想法，再加上你还结束了一场超过三百年的战争！你也许不是很强壮，很高大，不是一个标准的维京人，但是你完成了的事情是没有任何一个维京人曾想过的。"亚丝翠告诉他。

"我也意识到了这些，可是—"希卡普想说些什么，但是亚丝翠打断了他，握住了他的手。

"没有可是。我理解你因为失去了你的腿而感到沮丧，但谁不会呢？但如果你想想那条腿是为谁服务的，为什么样的一个人服务的？想想你曾经做到过的和你将会做到的。"亚丝翠笑着告诉他，温柔地捏了捏他的手。

"我的问题比其他事情更让我感到不安。"他承认道。

"我突然发现它反而有些性感…而且你不会再听到我说这个词了。"亚丝翠发白的脸有些透红。

"你是这么觉得的吗？"希卡普忍不住想到，希卡普是很少脸红的，这令他的自我感觉稍微良好了一些。

"我以前就告诉过你，你想成为一个好维京人不代表你必须是个大块头，你个鱼脑子。"

希卡普笑了笑。

"谢谢你让我好受一些了，亚丝翠。你实在是个…嗯…好朋友。"

亚丝翠扬起了眉毛，这令希卡普有些紧张，等待着拳头的来临，但它从未来临。反而，他感觉到她吻了他的脸颊。

"我的男朋友真是个傻瓜…"她冲村子走去，抱怨道。

The End.


End file.
